memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lorrie Campbell
Lorrie Campbell is a Set Designer who worked on 's . For this work, she earned an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film. Campbell has started her career as assistant set decorator and draftsman for Digital Domain on the television drama Truman (1995), the science fiction film Drive (1997, working with Mark Fenlason), and the action film Dante's Peak (1997, with David J. Negron). In 1998, she worked as visual effects set designer for the miniatures unit on the science fiction film Armageddon and in 1999 as visual effects art director on the television series The Lot. In 2009, Campbell received an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award in the category Period Film for her work on the drama The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, shared with Aaron Haye, Tammy S. Lee, Jane Wuu, Christopher S. Ross, and Richard Bennett. She won another one in 2012 in the category Contemporary Film for her work on the crime thriller The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, shared with Randall D. Wilkins, Jane Wuu, and Tex Kadonaga. She received four more nominations in 2009 for the drama Frost/Nixon, shared with Michael E. Goldman, 2012 for the science fiction film Cowboys & Aliens, production design by Scott Chambliss, 2014 for the drama Mr. Banks, and 2016 for the science fiction adventure Jurassic World, shared with Randall D. Wilkins, Tammy S. Lee, Robert Consing, and Blake Fabian. Further credits as set designer include the horror sequel The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999), the thriller The General's Daughter (1999), the science fiction thriller Red Planet (2000), the action comedy National Security (2003), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the action film A Man Apart (2003), the crime comedy Hollywood Homicide (2003), the comedy Spanglish (2004), the horror sequel The Ring Two (2005), the comedy The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005), the action thriller The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006, directed by Justin Lin), the comedy 17 Again (2009), the science fiction thriller Surrogates (2009), the drama The Book of Eli (2010), the comedy Flipped (2010), the comedy Dinner for Schmucks (2010), the comedy sequel The Hangover Part II (2011), the comic adaptation G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), the comedy Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014), the comedy sequel Horrible Bosses 2 (2014), the drama The Finest Hours (2016, starring Chris Pine), the crime drama Live By Night (2016), and the fantasy adventure A Wrinkle in Time (2018). Star Trek award ADG Execellence in Production Design Award * ADG Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film for Star Trek Into Darkness, shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Anne Porter, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Harry E. Otto, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey External link * Category:Art department Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees